


He who wears the Flower Crown

by Anna_banana



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Flower Crowns, Gen, Gimli pining for Galadriel, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Realization, Short One Shot, Young, she loves me not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Gimli tears up daisies as he does 'she loves me not'. Legolas teaches him a better use of the small flowers.





	He who wears the Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> \- I suppose I imagine this as sort of a young 'tweenage' sort of fic but interpretation is always up to the reader :)

“She loves me, she loves me not,” Gimli mutters repeatedly as he tears the small, white petals from a daisy methodically.

Defying the laws of probability, every time he lands on the final petal he ends up muttering the statement “she loves me not,” with a sigh, unsurprised but still saddened all the same. About to give up on the venture, he rips a large patch of the weeds from the ground in frustration, only stopping when he hears a distant gasp. He looks up and finds that Legolas, a quiet boy in his year is walking towards him, hurried footsteps silent on the grass.

“What are you doing?” Legolas asks him with a confused frown, staring at the damage that surrounds the smaller boy.

“What does it look like?” he mutters sarcastically while crossing his arms over his chest defensively, unwilling to explain himself. “What does it matter anyway they are just horrible weeds on the ground.”

Looking at the forlorn look on Legolas’ face however, Gimli does perhaps begin to wish that it was anywhere near as easy to mend as it is to destroy.

“Well I would argue with you there,” Legolas mumbled back at him. “But if you are going to rip them out the very least you could do is something nicer with them than just leaving them there like that.” 

With that the blond picks up a few stray daisies and begins twining them together, brow furrowing slightly in concentration. Gimli can’t help but watch mesmerised. The other boy seems to almost forget that he is there, so immersed in threading the delicate flowers. Before long the shapes of a simple crown begin to emerge, allowing Gimli to catch on to what he is doing.

Feeling quite bad about interrupting his concentration, Gimli eventually decides to clear his throat to get Legolas’ attention. 

“It seems I’ve managed to take out a few more of them than I thought, mind if you show me how to do what it is that you’re doing?” Gimli asks. 

At that Legolas smiles broadly and agrees, looking as though he’s surprised at the suggestion. Gimli just looks in awe at the light now shining in the other boys eyes and wonders at how he’s never really paid him any attention before. 

He listens and watches intently as Legolas describes what he’s doing in great detail, trying his best to slow all of the movements down, wanting to help the smaller boy. Gimli furrows his brows in concentration, he tries his best to get his large hands to cooperate with the detailed work. The pair sit together in silence and Gimli is determined to produce a crown at least half as beautiful as the one Legolas has just placed on his head, even if it takes many tries and much time spent together to do so. 

In fact, he thinks as he stares down at another shredded stem, Legolas showing a surprising amount of patience as he shows him for what feels like the millionth time what to do, he really wouldn’t mind if this were to be a skill that it takes him a long while to master.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
This is a very different mood from my other Gimli/Legolas work...


End file.
